Harapan Hanya untuk Anak Kecil
by rantdom
Summary: "Mr. Mellark, Miss Everdeen" Presiden Snow menyapa, bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum penuh racun,"Aku punya penawaran untuk kalian. Sebuah penawaran dengan balasan yang setimpal,"


Disclaimer: Hunger Games merupakan properti Suzanne Collins dan penerbitnya

Lihat note di akhir cerita

* * *

Korden yang ditutup dan pencahayaan yang remang-remang membuat tak banyak hal yang dapat dilihat dari ruangan itu selain siluet-siluet benda dan suara mesin yang mendesing.

Menghadap tempat tidur, dua bayangan berdiri berhadapan, menampakkan lekuk tubuh telanjang seorang lelaki dan seorang perempuan. "Katniss..." bisik si lelaki perlahan, suaranya terdengar begitu muda,"tolong katakan, kita tidak harus melakukan ini," ia memohon.

"Aku tidak bisa," jawab sang gadis,"aku tidak punya pilihan."

"Aku tahu," ujar sang pemuda lirih. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menyentuh pipi sang gadis seakan mengusap air matanya,"aku hanya berharap-"

"Sss..."desis sang gadis mendiamkan, ia menyentuh tangan yang ada di pipinya dengan sebelah tangannya yang kecil tapi kasar setelah bertahun-tahun bekerja keras menaruh makanan diatas meja makan,"harapan hanya untuk anak kecil,"

Di ruangan itu, sulit membedakan satu dengan yang lainnya, membuat kedua tangan di pipi gadis itu tampak seperti satu yang perlahan turun. Menyentuh mulut sang gadis, lalu dagu, leher, dan berhenti tepat di dada kirinya. Di atas jantung yang berdetak secepat dan sekeras kuda berlari.

"Cium aku..." bisik sang gadis pada si pemuda.

Dan pemuda menciumnya, memeluk gadis itu hingga siluet tubuh mereka melekuk menjadi satu.

Bagi sang gadis, tidak ada ingatan yang bertahan setelahnya karena semua mengabur ke dalam kegelapan.

* * *

Tur Kemenangan Hunger Games ke-74 berlangsung selama tiga minggu, kedua pemenang berada di Capitol selama seminggu penuh, menghadiri acara yang menjadi sebuah misteri sampai-sampai mentor mereka dipulangkan seminggu lebih awal. Tetapi, kedua Pemenang akhirnya kembali ketika musim dingin mencapai puncaknya, saling menggenggam tangan dan senyum menghiasi wajah mereka. Senyum yang membuat mata kosong mereka semakin tampak jelas. Senyum yang sama yang mereka pasang ketika menghadiri pesta dirumah Walikota malam harinya.

Pesta kecil itu tetap riuh dan dipenuhi orang-orang Capitol yang jauh-jauh datang ke Distrik 12 atau bekerja mengelola pemerintahan dan tambang batu bara. Mereka minum anggur hingga mabuk. Mereka tertawa hingga airmata mengalir. Mereka makan hingga muntah. Mereka berdansa hingga pusing.

Diantara semua keriuhan dan setengah kekacauan itu, Peeta menggenggam tangan Katniss ketika mereka berjalan ke lantai dansa, tubuh mereka begitu dekat hingga mereka dapat merasakan hangat tubuh masing-masing. Tetapi, mata mereka berputar ke sana-kemari, menghindar. Pada saat itulah, Katniss menangkap bayangan Gale Hawthorne yang diundang sebagai sepupunya, bersandar di dinding mengenggam segelas anggur dan menatapnya, seakan-akan ingin menggambarkan ciuman mereka di hutan sebelum tur kemenangan dengan pandangan matanya.

Katniss menatap Gale dengan pandangan yang lama seakan berkata, _lihatlah. _Kemudian berpaling, mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Peeta. Ia berbisik di telinga pemuda itu,"Tunggu aku di rumahmu besok pagi sebelum matahari terbit," lalu mencium sudut bibirnya.

Dari sudut matanya, Katniss melihat Gale pergi. Mereka mengerti, ciuman yang mereka bagi di hutan tiga minggu yang lalu adalah satu-satunya ciuman yang akan mereka miliki dan apapun perasaan mereka ketika bibir mereka saling bersentuhan sama sekali tidak berarti.

* * *

Matahari masih tertidur ketika Katniss mengetuk pintu rumah Peeta, membawa termos air panas dan makanan dalam tas buruan berwarna coklat yang disampirkan ke pundaknya.

Peeta belum sempat membuka pintu sepenuhnya ketika Katniss berkata,"Kita akan ke hutan. Pakai sarung tangan, jaket dan sepatu boots-mu, aku akan tunggu disini,"

Peeta mengangkat sebelah alisnya tetapi memutuskan diam. Ia segera masuk dan menuruti perintah Katniss dan setelahnya, mengikuti Katniss ke arah pagar yang membatasi Distrik 12.

Distrik 12 dikeilingi pagar yang memisahkan distrik dengan hutan. Sehingga untuk pergi ke hutan tidak harus melewati daerah Seam dan padang rumput. Desa Pemenang yang terletak di ujung distrik berbatasan langsung dengan hutan, dan dibelakang rumah-rumah besar ini, pagar listrik menjulang tinggi. Tetapi, seperti biasanya, pagar itu tidak di aliri listrik. Dan setelah menelusuri sejenak, mereka menemukan celah didekat sesemakan.

Mereka berjalan setidaknya selama satu jam, melewati pohon demi pohon yang tertutup salju. Udara dingin menguapkan nafas mereka yang terengah-engah. Katniss berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil panahnya. Tetapi, Peeta tahu mereka tidak ke hutan untuk berburu karena langkah Katniss terlalu cepat dan terlalu berisik.

Pada akhirnya, pepohonan menipis menjadi padang yang ditutupi salju putih dan ditengah-tengahnya, lautan yang membeku. Sebuah danau yang hampir bulat sempurna. Cahaya matahari yang mengintip di ufuk timur memainkan cahaya kuning diatas permukaan biru. Sebuah pemandangan yang pantas diabadikan dalam guratan pensil dan sentuhan kuas.

"Wow..." Peeta berdecadak kagum,"aku tidak tahu," ia tertawa kecil,"seharusnya kau memberitahuku tentang ini sebelumnya. Jadi, aku bisa bawa buku sketsaku," ia menunggu sejenak untuk mendengar jawaban Katniss. Tetapi, hanya sepi menjawabnya. Ia mengerutkan dahi dan berpaling, mencari gadis dengan kepang rambut itu,"Katniss?"

Peeta melihat Katniss berjalan menuju sebuah pondok kecil di sisi danau dan berlari mengejarnya. Pondok itu didirikan dari bilahan-bilahan kayu yang walaupun terlihat sudah berumur tetapi masih kokoh. Seseorang telah merawat pondok ini. Peeta mengintip ke dalam, kosong, selain tumpukan kayu bakar di pojokan, selimut yang dibentangkan didepan perapian dan Katniss yang tengah menyalakan api.

Peeta memasuki pondok tepat ketika api di perapian menyala. Ia tersenyum,"Seharusnya kita datang waktu musim semi atau musim panas. Kau harus mengajakku ketempat ini lain kali agar aku bisa melukiskan semua keindahan ini,"

Katniss tidak menjawab, tetapi ia melepaskan jaket dan syal yang dipakainya untuk menghindari dingin dan meletakkannya didekat perapian sebelum berdiri dan berbalik menghadap Peeta. Ia tampak ragu-ragu sesaat, namun tetap mengambil langkah ke arah pemuda itu daj berhenti hanya beberapa senti didepannya. Mereka begitu dekat hingga Katniss mampu menyebutkan setiap gradasi warna mata Peeta dan melihat bayangannya di pupilnya yang melebar.

Peeta menelan ludah,"Katniss?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Katniss mengecup bibir Peeta sekali,"Kalau mereka ingin seorang bayi maka kita beri mereka bayi, Peeta," ia mengecup ujung bibir Peeta dan merasakan nafasnya yang tidak beraturan di pipinya,"dengan cara kita sendiri."

Peeta mematung. Semua hal yang telah mereka lakukan, yang sedang mereka lakukan, yang akan mereka lakukan menentang semua prinsip yang dipegangnya. Jalan hidup membawanya melawan arus hatinya sendiri.

Ada sesuatu yang berubah dalam sorot mata Katniss. Keputusasaan. Suaranya terpecah ketika ia berbicara,"Aku... kita punya pilihan, Peeta. Tapi, aku tidak bisa membayangkan jalan yang lain. Jadi, aku mohon... setidaknya, berikan aku satu hal ini"

Apa yang diminta Katniss sederhana. Sebuah ilusi kebebasan. Pertanyaannya adalah, apakah ia cukup lemah untuk membiarkan ilusi itu meracuni pikiran mereka berdua?

Ia membiarkan Katniss menciumnya lagi, dan kali ini membalas ciumannya. Benar, dirinya memang lemah. Diantara mereka berdua, tidak ada yang cukup kuat.

* * *

Peeta tidak melihat Katniss sampai salju meleleh dan bunga-bunga mulai mekar. Di pagi hari ketika Katniss mengetuk pintunya, Peeta bermimpi tentang anak-anak yang tewas di arena. Anak-anak itu menggantikan mutts yang menarik lepas kakinya.

Katniss kembali membawanya kehutan dan seperti sebelumnya, mereka berjalan dalam diam. Peeta berusaha memperhatikan segalanya karena ini mungkin menjadi saat terakhirnya di tempat ini. Ia menyimak burung yang bersiulan, pohon rindang yang hijau, air mengalir disungai, tupai yang mengintip dari balik dedaunan, dan danau yang airnya begitu jernih.

Peeta memilih duduk bersandar di bawah salah satu pohon dan Katniss duduk di tepi danau dengan kaki yang dicelupkan ke dalam air. Peeta mengeluarkan buku sketsanya dan mulai menggores pensilnya diatas kertas putih. Salju sudah lenyap digantikan tunas yang tumbuh, bunga yang mekar, dan serangga yang berterbangan. Waktu berlalu, dan gambarnya menjadi begitu nyata. Ia begitu tenggelam dalam satu bagian dari gambarnya, ketika ia menoleh lagi, Katniss tidak ada di ujung danau tetapi berdiri tidak jauh disampingnya, kedua tangan bersedekap didepan dada. Peeta mengulurkan tangan,"Duduklah bersamaku,"

Katniss tampak ragu-ragu sejenak tapi ia menurut. Peeta memperlihatkan apa yang telah digambarnya. Salinan persis dari pemandangan didepan mereka kecuali untuk siluet seorang gadis yang duduk di tepi danau dan semacam atmosfer yang merupakan ciri dari gambar miliknya.

"Aku akan menyalinnya ke kanvas ketika kita pulang. Menambahkan warna disana-sini. Akan lebih indah ketika aku melukisnya," ujar Peeta riang,"menurutmu bagaimana?"

Katniss mengambil buku sketsa dari tangan Peeta dan memandangnya sesaat,"Menurutku ini indah," jawabnya.

"Aku harap begitu," Peeta mengambil lagi buku sketsanya dan membaliknya ke halaman baru,"apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan, Katniss?" tanyanya.

Ada keheningan untuk beberapa lama, tapi Katniss tetap menjawab,"Aku hamil," bisiknya,"kupikir sebaiknya aku memberitahumu secara langsung,"

Peeta tidak terkejut, ia tahu ini adalah inti dari perjalanan mereka kemari. Ia hanya ingin Katniss memberitahunya ketika siap."Siapa lagi yang tahu?" tanya Peeta.

"Hanya kau,"

"Kita harus memberitahu Haymitch," ujar Peeta,"ia akan mengatur agar Capitol tahu. Secepatnya lebih baik, tapi kita harus memberitahu keluarga kita lebih dulu." Peeta menunggu jawaban Katniss. Tapi Katniss memandang danau seakan mereka sedang tidak ada disana. Ia menyentuh tangan Katniss untuk memperoleh perhatiannya. Katniss kembali sadar dan menatap Peeta."Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan, Katniss," ujar Peeta.

"Kau tidak harus mengatakan apa-apa," Katniss menggenggam tangan Peeta,"Hanya dengarlah, mereka tengah bernyanyi,"

Di saat itu Peeta bisa mendengar suara samar-samar burung Mockingjay yang bersiulan di dalam hutan. Beberapa terbang ke arah mereka dan bertengger di pohon-pohon di sekitar mereka. Burung-burung itu saling bersahutan dan membentuk melodi lagu. Peeta menatap Katniss dan melihat senyum samar-samar di wajah gadis itu. Untuk sesaat semua masalah dan kekhawatiran lenyap dari dunianya, dan Peeta hanya bisa terpana.

* * *

Beberapa bulan kemudian, mereka menyaksikan kedua peserta Distrik 12 terbunuh di hari pertama. Satu karena pedang. Dan satu lagi tenggelam.

Bayi mereka menendang begitu keras ketika dua tembakan meriam bergema dan di malam hari, Katniss bermimpi tentang bayi perempuan yang tenggelam di arena waktu.

Esoknya, mereka digiring ke ruang dengan pecahayaan remang-remang dan suara mesin mendesis perlahan.

Kamera.

Kemudian, bayi mereka menendang dalam kegelapan.

* * *

Iris Mellark lahir sebulan lebih awal, seiring jatuhnya dedaunan di bulan september. Matanya sebiru bunga iris. Rambutnya secoklat dedaunan sebelum jatuh dari pohonnya. Kulitnya seputih salju di musim dingin. Begitu baru, begitu suci. Secantik Prim.

Ketika Katniss menggendongnya untuk pertama kali, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia pikirkan atau rasakan. Ia hanya merasa begitu mati rasa. Ini adalah hidup yang harus ditukarnya untuk hidup dan masa depan Prim. Malamnya, ketika ia berada dipelukan peeta, ia menangis dan dikamar sebelah Iris ikut menangis bersamanya.

* * *

Iris tidak hanya lahir lebih awal. Tapi, ia juga anak yang lebih awal dalam segala hal. Ia berbicara lebih awal. Merangkak lebih awal. Berjalan lebih awal. Mampu membaca, menulis,dan memainkan melodi sederhana melalui piano Madge ketika usianya belum genap empat tahun.

Presiden Snow meminta Iris dibawa ke Capitol tiap tahunnya dan ikut diwawancarai bersama kedua orangtuanya. Semua orang menyayanginya. Iris mampu meluluhkan hati ibu Peeta. Ia mampu meluluhkan Capitol dan seisi Panem. Gadis kecil itu adalah magnet bagi orang lain seperti halnya Prim. Mereka memiliki senyum yang sama, dan mata yang begitu cerah dan penuh kehidupan.

Peeta selalu membacakan cerita sebelum tidur untuk gadis kecilnya. Dan di setiap hari ulang tahunnya, Iris hanya meminta satu hadiah dari Katniss. Sebuah lagu nina bobo. Lagu yang sama yang dinyanyikannya untuk adiknya ketika Prim sakit. Dan untuk Rue ketika ia mengantarkannya menuju keabadian. Sebagai gantinya, Iris selalu merangkak ke tempat tidur Katniss dan Peeta di hari ulang tahun mereka. Menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun dan mencium ke dua pipi mereka dan memberikan gambar sebagai hadiah.

Katniss berusaha untuk tidak menyayangi gadis kecil itu, yang membawakannya bunga di pagi hari, yang memeluknya dan berbisik di telinganya,"Aku menyayangimu, Mommy". Katniss tidak pernah bisa membalas tiga kata itu, tapi setiap malam, ia akan berdiri di kegelapan kamar putrinya, dan hanya memandang wajahnya selama berjam-jam. Dadanya sesak dengan perasaan yang tidak ingin ia ketahui. Tangannya meraih udara, tapi sesuatu menghentikannya. Ia tidak pernah berani mendekat dan menyentuh Iris atau membelai rambutnya atau mengelus kulit wajahnya yang halus.

Katniss berusaha untuk tidak menyayangi gadis kecil itu. Tapi, ia sadar, ia hanya menyangkal.

* * *

Nama Vick Hawthorne dipanggil sebagai peserta pada Hunger Games ke-81. Di pagi hari itu, Haymitch memberitahu mereka tentang Distrik 13. Di pagi hari itu, Presiden Snow meminta mereka untuk meninggalkan Iris di Distrik 12.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh hari itu. Katniss memandang Peeta dan berharap lelaki itu memberinya perintah untuk melakukan sesuatu. Untuk membawa Iris dan berlari melintasi hutan ke Distrik 13. Tapi, Peeta tidak memandangnya. Jadi, ia hanya berdiri ketika Vick Hawthorne menaiki tangga menuju pembantaian.

Vick hawthorne menjadi percikan api ketika ia membuka mulutnya pada saat interview dan membeberkan semua kebenaran dan keboborokan Panem. Ia mengobarkan api itu ketika ia menolak membunuh lawannya dan ketika pada saat terakhir yang tersisa hanya ia dan anak perempuan dari Distrik 5, Vick Hawthorne mengangkat pisunya dan menusuk jantungnya sendiri. Ia menjadi martir yang menggolakkan pemberontakan. Yang jantungnya berdetak bersama setiap perlawanan rakyat Panem. Yang namanya dielu-elukan pada saat kemenangan.

Di hari Vick Hawthorne tewas, Capitol mengirimkan 13 bom api yang diterjunkan ke setiap bagian Distrik 12, kecuali Victor Village. Di hari Vick Hawthorne tewas, para Pemenang yang berada di Capitol, mendeklarasikan persekuatuan mereka dengan Distrik 13 dan melarikan diri melalui terowongan-terowongan bawah tanah Capitol. Kemudian diangkut dan diterbangkan ke pusat pemberontakan di Distrik 13. Mereka hidup, mereka aman, mereka melawan.

* * *

Di Distrik 13, mereka membuat sebuah daftar nama-nama pengungsi dari Distrik 12. Kertas-kertas putih dengan 812 nama dicetak di atasnya, semuanya berjumlah delapan lembar, dan dikopi belasan kali untuk dokumentasi. Disana tertulis nama Primrose Everdeen dan Lily Everdeen. Gale Hawthorne, Hazelle Hawthorne, Rory dan Posy. Lalu ketika Para Pemenang datang, mereka menambahkan Katniss Everdeen dan Peeta Mellark. Tapi setelahnya, ketika semua air mata dan teriakan kemarahan berakhir, setelah ratusan kali Katniss membaca dan membaca ulang delapan lembar kertas itu, hanya ada satu nama Mellark yang tertulis disana. Setiap kali ia membaca dan membacanya. Setiap kali...

Harapan memang hanya untuk anak kecil.

* * *

Presiden Snow berdiri di samping sebuah tempat tidur, di kamar rumah sakit di pusat Capitol, memandangi seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat yang terlelap akibat obat bius.

Seorang pria berpakaian putih berdiri di samping lain dari tempat tidur itu dengan ekspresi wajah ketakutan yang coba ia sembunyikan di balik topeng ketenangan yang sejauh ini gagal."P-presiden Snow? Anda yakin ingin kami melanjutkan prosedur ini?" gagapnya.

Presiden Snow mendongak dan memandang si mata pria itu yang mundur ketika merasakan bahaya."Ya, Dr. Holfstad. Iris Mellark tewas ketika kita menjatuhkan bom ke Distrik 12," Presiden Snow tersenyum kembali dan mengelus rambut si gadis kecil.

* * *

Notes: ketika Presiden Snow menemui Katniss dan Peeta, kekacauan di distrik 11 terhindarkan. karena kekacauan di distrik 11 terhindarkan, Thread dan sepasukan peacekeeper tidak di stasiunkan di Distrik 12, karena itu Gale tidak di cambuk. Karena Gale tidak dicambuk dan Katniss hamil beberapa bulan, Presiden Snow tidak memasukkan Katniss dan Peeta ke arena lagi. All happy happy.

Warning: cerita ini selesai tapi mungkin aku bakal ingin merevisi disana sini


End file.
